


New Moon

by TR_Purin



Category: Inuyasha - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 18:45:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5836615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TR_Purin/pseuds/TR_Purin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Turning from a Hanyo to a Human must really put a strain on the senses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Moon

**Author's Note:**

> I deal with a lot of sensory stuff so this thing spawned from that.

  He always knows when it's coming, he'd be an idiot not to. If he forgets the phases of the moon he (and the whole group) could be caught in a tough situation. During the nights of the New Moon he tries to hide himself so the others don't see him in such a weak state.

  "I'm supposed to be strong, I'm supposed to be an unstoppable Yokai!" He pounds his fist on the floor as the sky darkens for the night. Tonight he's staying in a secluded abandoned house in some village the group stumbled upon. 'Hiding', he hates having to say it like that but what else is it? He's hiding from his friends even though they all know this happens.

  He first begins to notice that sound is becoming dulled like when his ears get plugged during a trek up a mountain. Everything is fuzzy and it's hurting his head. The crickets, the wolves howling, birds chirping, it's all dulled.

  His sense of smell slowly turns to nothing. A few minutes ago he was able to smell the lake his friends where staying at, he was able to smell the food a family was eating a few houses away, and all that too is dulled to nothing.

  How do humans do this daily? How can they survive not being able to pick up on the little things? Humans are weak creatures...

  He grabs his head to try and stop the strange pain the muffled sounds of the wilderness and village are giving him. Thank God this only lasts a night.


End file.
